To be King
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: Why does Bowser hate Mario so much? And why does he always kidnap princess Peach? Do you know what Bowser's parents looked like? Well, these questions and many others will be answered in this story. You will learn about Bowser's chilhood, the fights with his brother, how he met Peach and Mario... But also how he learnt to be himself as well as a King...
1. Chapter 1

_To be King_

_Bowser's forgotten story…_

_Announcement_

Description:

What if Bowser's background story was told? His birth, his childhood… Through this story, you will be able to discover this character through new eyes, and from the inside. His father, his mother, his brother, Mario, Peach… All these characters played and still play an important part in his life today. But what about before? Read to find out and discover the truth…

Rated:

Mostly K+.

Genre:

Family/Adventure

Warning:

The cover of this book is from deviantart, it is ibeewitched's and not mine. None of the characters in this story belong to me. They all belong to their rightful owner. Except for the story, this is my invention… The concept and ideas about Bowser's past are my creations. So this is just imagination, other theories exist, and this one is not the only plausible one… Also, this story has been published in the past, but in French. After some questions and opinions, I decided to translate it and to change it a bit. For those who are brave enough, the original French version I wrote is still available on this website, it's Bowser, l'histoire oubliée. One last thing, I tried to write this story for a younger public. I've never written anything for children, and I wanted to try, which is what I did for this story. So, don't except to find violence, love, or anything like that, though I tried a bit about the story (betrayal, family, duties…). Don't be shy to review and share your feelings about this experiment, they are welcome! Except these warnings, I have nothing more to add. You can go on and… Enjoy!

Release date (final chapter):

I haven't finished writing the last chapter, for I'm not fully satisfied yet. But don't worry, I'll post it soon, in about a week, then I'll erase this category in this announcement.

A story of:

_Lungor Sterling Zachary Camille Lycien-Monteith_

Dedicated to:

A very special person Assoufia, Garou… And everyone else, because I think I might forget someone!

To my family.

And to all the readers who take time to come in this site and to read stories.


	2. Chapter 1 The birth

To be King

Bowser's forgotten story…

Chapter 1: The birth

A long and dark corridor was illuminated several times by some candles which gave a sinister and threatening sight to the place. Shadows slid on walls, caressing the old stones, floating between the candles here and there. Then, sounds of footsteps, heavy and slow but impressive broke the heavy silence. Something approached. The corridor led to a hole in a wall, a window, some meters farther. Black lands, sometimes reddened by the sun, with big, thin and dry trees could be perceived. Then the silence came again, which buzzed in the spirits. It filled the surroundings, bathing the shadows and the candles. A piercing, sharp shout, came to tear the silence and a heavy growl followed. The sun, at its peak, turned the air thick with heat. Other footsteps, faster and heavier, could be heard.

Shades, like scared souls, were flying in every single corner. The red carpet, stuck to the ground, looking like it had no end, was moving slowly, at the sound of the coming footsteps. Another shout, even sharper, lingered. The shadows bustled. Again. They tried to flee, to go away by all the means. An ultimate shout, more powerful than the others and a longer arose from the darkness. The shadows stood still. Time and life stopped too at that moment in that very place. The silence returned, stronger and heavier. Then, a yellow, fine but different light, came to illuminate the outlines of massive one wooden door. It opened completely, letting the light escape, rocking the shadows of its soft and hot heat. Heavy air as well as bestial hostility could be felt, emanating from the illuminated room. The atmosphere was heavy.

Then, a massive shadow came to stop at the beginning of the door. It grumbled and moved forward to the window, being allowed to immerse in the solar light. A huge tortoise shell with peaks, quite big, eyes of fire, proud and fathomless, impressive and glossy horns, black armbands with peaks among which a similar necklace, a mouth with long and strong fangs, black tuft of hair at the top of the skull… The animal, a bit wild, was impressive and majestic. Moreover, a small crown with precious gemstones of various sizes rested on its head. He then looked to the right and to the left, mumbling some inaudible words. The shadows, which did not move any more, spun now in the most total chaos, as electrified by the light. The king turned around to face them. Then came another shadow.

It bowed respectfully before the king and waited patiently for the news. The king growled out, turning around to face the window and his attention settled on the garden, a little bit to the right, where small beings played. Small tortoises some walked, the others were still on all fours, some had red shells, the others green and the skeletons of tortoise were among them... In the middle of this small crowd, was standing a rather big toad, bigger than the others, which seemed to intimidate them. He dictated them their behavior, some left looking for cookies whereas others arrived with many drinks. The toad was wearing a small cape of false green value with the borders in light muslin. He also possessed a small very modest, golden crown, which stayed on the head, as a bell thrones in a bell tower. He stuffed literally the food in his mouth. The king waved at him and the young disappeared in the bend of an immense and impressive stony door.

The king then looked behind him, waiting patiently for the brightness of the lights, in the corner of the door. When it finally opened, the king faced a hooded person, in a blue dress. He carried a yellow and red scepter in the rear as well as small dark glasses, covering his eyes perfectly. The footsteps were quick and heavy, and a few moments later, the toad was at the feet of king. He looked rather tiny. His father embraced him tenderly and led him inside, followed closely by the hooded. He wriggled nervously. The brightness of the room hurt their sore eyes. They were in an almost empty room, containing a bench, a sofa and some chairs. One or two cupboards stayed there, sheltering from the linen. There was another hooded person, but dressed in a yellow dress, who led them to the other room.

The weak light of candles put at the bedside of a being similar to king but thinner and less impressive with smaller horns, dark blue eyes. A blue fire. She wasn't wearing black armbands with peaks like the king but just big golden rings. She had long hair, like fire, and a pink shell. Sheets were moist and tossed, and the furniture of the room was scratched as if a battle had taken place moments ago. The queen smiled happily at the king through her sweaty face, and opened her arms when she saw the young toad. This one dashed and jumped into her arms, snuggled up against her. Drunk from happiness, he swelled from the dulled waves of pride, and busted out a small word which came out like a small cry:

-Mommy!

She smiled and kissed his head lovingly. The king inched closer to her, kissing her, and looked around the room. He scanned every hidden recess and discovered, at the feet of the bed, a big baby carriage of blue wicker with red ribbons. Proudly, he approached it and smiled. The impressive animal turned around.

-Come, Wart.

The toad ran, quickly tumbling down the sheets to come next to king. This one took a small candy box which rested(based) inside and discovered one of the ends. A head went out of it and king sat down in the corner of the bed.

-Look, Wart… Here is your little brother!

Wart looked at that strange little being, and turned away quickly, disturbed.

-Dad, why is he so red and so tender?

The king became confused, talking nonsense. As red as his newborn son, he said to his eldest son:

-I think you'd better ask your mother, son… But for now, she needs to rest; you'll see her tomorrow morning, now it's too late.

Thus, Wart kissed his parents goodnight, and quickly waved at his little brother, a bit disturbed and jealous. The hooded dared to come closer after that.

-So, have you agreed yet, your majesty?

-Yes, I think.

-So, who will be your heir?

-Well, it will be him, magikoopa.

The royal counselor, Magikoopa, wrote that down in his notebook, greeted one last time the king and the queen as well as the new heir and left. The royal spouses stayed together, looking at their newborn son in awe.

-What will be his name, Browse ?

The king stayed silent, deep into thinking.

-I have no idea, dear.

-I may have one…

-And may I know which, Boolean?

She looked at him devilishly, as if she was keeping a secret inside her.

-What if we used your father's name, Bowse, with another letter of your own name, like « r »?

Browse thought about it quickly, judging the idea, then answered joyfully, all smiles:

-It is perfect! His name will be Bowser! Bowser, king of Koopas and Koopaland!

They looked at their son with enjoyment and pride, dreaming about him as a big king, the powerful, strong, brave, and intelligent, respected... They daydreamed for a long time, while looking at the young baby Bowser, who was shaken by a shiver and hiccupped. He began to cry. Browse embraced him slowly and put him in the arms of Boolina. This one kissed his forehead and gave him a feeding-bottle which was put on the bedside table. He finished greedily, full stomach. The baby hiccupped again before falling asleep, rocked in the arms of her mother. Browse smiled, satisfied, with a serene soul, filled with the enjoyment of being a father again, knowing that the throne is assured.

In its immense room, Wart was thinking, leaning on his huge desk. He scrawled some notes on a paper, meditated, tore away the paper, and threw it in the trash can, which landed rather close by…

- Here is one who is going to waste my life! Dad chose me as heir, and I only… I am going to defend my title and my honor! It is not a young bubble-gum who will gave me hell… Anyway, dad likes him because he looks like him a lot, like a clone mostly… Bah I, I am going to make him love me by showing that I am smarter!

He sketched a crooked smile and took the note of paper between his hands, satisfied. He stuck it in front of him, on the wall.

Things to do:

-Becoming the only heir,

-Being Dad and Mom's favorite kid,

-Making the bubble-gum kid look like an idiot,

-Becoming king,

-Banishing the bubble-gum kid,

-Becoming a sun-king.

Wart, Great king Browse's son.

A flash of lightning came to streak the sky whereas the royal counselor, Magikoopa, wrote in an old illegible book of magic spells. Behind his dark glasses, one could guess the enjoyment which made him smile. He put the feather in the inkwell and looked one last time at the page, satisfied with his work:

Bowser Koopa, heir of Koopaland and king under his official title Bowser Koopa, king of Koopaland, king koopa was born on July, 31st 1985 at 23 h 54 in the royal castle of his ancestors, under the reign of his father, Browse Koopa and under the reign of his mother, Boolina Koopa.

Another flash of lightning came to streak the sky, and rain started to pour down on the kingdom soon after. The storm was coming...


	3. Chapter 2 Brotherhood and struggles

To be King

Bowser's forgotten story…

Chapter 2: Brotherhood and struggles

The time passed slowly, the young Bowser grew in beauty and in strength. He began to have a tuft of fire on his head but it always fell in front of the eyes in locks, blocking his view. As a result, his mother used a green elastic to fix it. He also began to have eyebrows, rather thick and brushy, teeth starting to grow letting appear some small points of white fangs in his jaw. His shell hardened a bit too, and peaks had grown. His father offered him his first armbands with peaks, much to Wart's dislike. This one, jealous of his younger brother, made everything to draw the attention of his father and make Bowser mutter. He invented stratagems since then.

Wart had tried to make him getting punished. He once tried to paint the walls of the castle and accused Bowser. Dad and Mom laughed about it with good hearts. He shaved his younger brother's eyebrows, but he got caught, red handed, and so, he was punished. Bowser cropped the carpets of the entrance but they were replaced, he filled washbasins and toilets of the house with a mixture of mud and pebbles of gardens, nothing either, just that they got cleaner than ever. He destroyed rooms, especially beds, but everything was replaced with new furniture in the evening. He hid keys in jars for plants in gardens, locks were simply redone, and he destroyed the refrigerator, but got repaired a few moments later… One day, Wart pushed Bowser in the office of their father and locked him there all day long. He had everything destroyed, by spitting his very first flames. Browse laughed and was happy. His son spit fire for the first time, and sooner than him when he was his age! But Wart was not happy, the war was declared between them two. A brotherly war…

-Bowser, come, we'll play in the garden…

-Wato!

They were about to leave the big house when someone stepped in front of them. Wart hit his nose. They looked up and saw their father, with curiosity shining in his fiery eyes. He petted Bowser gently, as well as Wart, with a big smile on his face.

-All right, all right, we're going, Dad…

-You'll be nice, boys, right?

-Promised!

-And also, Wart… Look after your little brother, he is still small!

-Don't worry, Dad, I'm on it!

The king only nodded, his older son's vocabulary amusing him. He left to go to his office, in the long and dark corridor of the castle while his children rushed to the garden, fighting, yelling, and laughing, along the way….

-Cat!

-It's not fair ! I'm supposed to get you, not the other way round!

-It's the same; I'm the future king, so you must obey!

-But you're only my little brother, not king yet?

-Nope, I am the future king!

-Not true, you're a liar!

-Nanana… Mommy's boy…

-And you, Daddy's boy…

-I don't need anybody!

-You wouldn't survive three days alone!

-And you, you couldn't change your diapers alone, baby!

-I am not a baby!

He stamped on the ground and began to hiccup angrily. He became red quickly, and spat bursts of flame. Wart hid himself behind the swing, whereas Bowser went away in the castle, without managing a stop.

-Dad! Wart is getting on my nerves again! He is doing that again!

His flames burned the precious carpets as he waddled in the long corridors. Koopas ran away, as well as boos and other servants. Sheaves and flying sparks got here and there, about to crash into the tapestries, setting fire on them. When he made it to his father, his rage ceased. The king was holding his horns by seeing all the damage in the corridors, burned, dusty of ashes and ardent. He swallowed his anger hard. It was better to damage the corridor than to burn down the whole garden. He held his son, who began to cry, for the flames gave his a sore throat.

-Come on, it's nothing, it'll be repaired.

He then brought him to the nursery, looking after him before walking him to soothe his nerves. They walked in the garden and found Wart, surrounded with his servants, boasting to have blown up the "bubble-gum kid". Browse stepped forward towards him, the other servants left discreetly towards the castle, leaving them alone. The storm was coming.

-You dared to annoy your little brother?

-Well… He couldn't stop it, Dad! He was moving, crying, yelling…

-You have to learn to be patient. He is young.

-But he told me he was the future king and so, I must obey him!

The two children and their father stayed silent. Browse dared to break the heavy silence, stepping forward, looking straight into his older son's eyes. He showed him the huge castle with his hand.

-What you've done is bad. You are two brothers and this should go beyond your conceptions about power. Having siblings is a great advantage for the future, a great support and a lot of comfort if there's harmony and understanding. It's better to take it all in than to burst out in anger when it comes to brotherhood and family. And thus, Wart, you will be punished, you will help the servants to do the chores. You'll have to clean up the mess in the corridor with them. And I want it to be clean before dinner.

Wart muttured some incomprehensible words and left for the entrance of the castle, with a heavy heart and heavy steps.

-And don't even think about complaining to your mother about this story, I think she would agree with me!

They continued their walk quietly and stopped at a bench. Browse sat down and watched Bowser having fun on the playground. He called him and his young son sat down close to him, looking at the sun which started to blend behind the horizon. The sky was of a lively, rather aggressive orange-red for the sore eyes, which contrasted with the green of the distant herbs and the black of the closest lands. There was an enormous contrast between the lands of Koopaland, sluggish, dead and those of the other kingdom, the alive, the full of colors and perfumes. The wind was soft and eyelids could be closed. Browse smelt the air gently with his big nostrils then stared at Bowser.

-Son…

-Yes, Dad?

He patted his shell with his right hand and took out a black box with a red ribbon on top of it. He handed it over at his son, who took it carefully with a shaking hand. The youngster stayed silent, staring at it as if something would pop out of it, and he imagined what could be inside...

-What are you waiting for? Open it.

Bowser slowly tucked onto the ribbon, and opened it with caution, revealing a golden brooch, a badge and a silver ring with a violet gemstone. He couldn't believe it, remaining silent with his eyes wide open. The king chuckled a bit and petted his son gently.

-It is your heritage, my son.

Bowser dared to stare at his father, confused, no knowing what to do or say.

- This is a brooch made of pure gold on which are represented the coat of arms of the kingdom. This is a badge which serves as a brooch too but it contains the coat of arms of the royal family. Our royal family. And this ring is the one kings wear. The first one forged it with his own hands and passed onto the other generation, who, once king, passed it on onto the other new generation, and so on. My grand-grandfather gave it to my grandfather, who passed it onto my father and who passed it onto me. Today, I pass it onto you for it is my turn now, son. You are future king.

Bowser stayed there, silent, thoughtful. He hesitated a moment but finally, jumped into the arms of his father, happy. Browse pretended to fall backwards and so they played, hiding behind the sets of the platform, walking on the tall grasses, pushing aside some persons. Reaching the borders of the garden, the king allowed himself to get caught by his son, which brought him down. They tumbled down a small slope and laughed hysterically. Bowser jumped on his father.

-Hey, Dad?

-Yes, son?

-We'll always be on good terms, right, just you and I?

-Yes.

They kept laughing, with light hearts.

-And we'll never part, right? It'll always be fine?

Browse sat down, and took his son onto his knees. He stopped laughing, and his son imitated him.

-Bowser, let me tell you something that my father had told me a long time ago…

He showed the settling sun to his youngest son.

-Our life, son, is settled like the sun. Young, you make everyone blind, adult, you behave and moderate your light, adjusting it and once old, you give back your light to the night sky. And thus, we become a star to guide those we left.

-Woa… Is it true?

-Yes.

Some stars started to come out, as the sun had disappeared. The king and his son looked up.

-You see? Stars are the lights of those who left, and now they guide us from up there. They may not be there, beside you, but they still live on in your heart. They live in you and will light your way from the sky. So whenever you may feel alone, look up, and they will guide you. I will guide you too, son. I always will.

Browse got up and waved at his son.

-Well, now, come, a nice dinner is waiting.

-What's on the menu for tonight, Dad?

-Spicy chickens!

He jumped from joy as his father laughed, always straight in his shell, proud to be beside his son, the future king… The air was nice, a little bit hot, warming hearts around. The father and his son went away cheerfully. The king even started to jump and have fun again.

Wart, from the window of his room, witnessed the scene. He sat at his desk and smashed it with his fist. He saw the note when he looked up and took it swiftly.

Things to do:

-Becoming the only heir,

-Being Dad and Mom's favorite kid,

-Making the bubble-gum kid look like an idiot,

-Becoming king,

-Banishing the bubble-gum kid,

-Becoming a sun-king.

Wart, Great king Browse's son.

His fist stuck the note and knocked the wall again. Wart then let his head fell in his hands and laid there, staring at the front door. He hiccupped a little and slammed the door, disturbing the working servants in the corridor. However, the handle moved and somebody opened the door, throwing Wart against the bed. Browse's face popped out. He was smiling.

-Well, what are you doing, son?

-Nothing, nothing! Nothing at all, Dad…

-Now come, dinner is ready, everyone is waiting for us.

They both left the room to have dinner with the other in the huge dining room. Darkness invaded the bedroom, gulping down teddy bears and toys in the surroundings for finally engulfing everything down. Darkness ruled the chamber. Only a moonbeam enlightened the bed from the window.


	4. Chapter 3 Brotherhood and friendship

To be King

Bowser's forgotten story…

Chapter 3: Brotherhood and friendship

Wart rushed into the dining room. Once he found him, he took his brother by his shoulders, and turned him around so he was facing him. The youngest, with his spoon still in his mouth, looked at him, irritated.

-What do you want from me, again?

Bowser forced himself to articulate, but spat some cereal at the plastron of his brother instead, who wiped it immediately, irritated. Wart then sat down in front of him, and handed him a burned fire truck over, the plastic had melted and a wheel was missing. Bowser, after he took a look at the destroyed toy, shrugged and dipped back his nose into his bowl of cereal, splashing the surroundings. This time, red from his anger, Wart struck his fist on the table, making his brother jump.

-Admit it; it was you who burnt it!

-So not true!

-Liar!

Wart jumped from his seat and launched himself at the child. Sounds of footsteps could be heard from a mile away, while slaps and punches were distributed. Bowser caught the bowl and threw it at his brother, who did not have time to avoid it. The milk dripped on his face as cereal remained stuck on his head. His brother took advantage of this moment to run away, tumbling down staircases four - four, followed closely by his aggressor. He pushed aside some koopas, going into their shells, which Wart collected and threw back. The youngest jumped over them, collecting some in the passage and threw them behind him without looking. Wart avoided them skillfully, but did not see one red arriving and fell on the ground. Bowser took advantage to sprint. Once at the end of a long and dark corridor, he smashed a door open by walking straight inside, as it broke and pieces flew through the room. He jumped on his father, wild, who caught him instinctively in his huge arms. Wart arrived a moment later, jumping on his father too, but Browse has not been able to catch him, and both children curled up in a ball on his knees, making them fall, followed by the king, who fell forward. The seat had given in to the heavy weight. He tried to get up but the armchair, having lost a part of its base, fell on him and skewered on the peaks. Irritated, the king pushed himself up and held out a hand to catch Wart, but they left in a flash of lightning.

-Come back here right now!

He was about to catch Bowser but got stuck in the door frame. The chair was keeping him from stepping forward. Despite his attempts to move forward, he was still stuck. The children ran away at that time, sneaking into the gardens. Their father's yells could still be heard, and echoed in their minds.

-Come back here right now! Bowser! Wart!

The children looked at each other, a little pale, and then laughed. They fell on the ground, rolling, hugging their sides. Koopas looked at them while walking by, but did not say a thing. But when they heard the king yelling, they rushed to the castle. Worn out, and out of breath, the children could not laugh anymore.

-Hey, Wart…

-What now, schrimp?

-You weren't so bad…

Wart, astonished, just smiled slightly, not to show his happiness at his brother.

-You neither, Bowser… Have you seen it, this moment when dad got stuck?

-And you, have you seen his face when he broke his chair?

They chuckled, smiling, as they walked towards the playground. The sun was shining from beyond the dark and dry lands. Bowser was building sand castles whereas his brother Wart was lying on a rather huge and hot rock. Once he gained satisfaction from the look of his work, he joined him.

-Hey, bro'…

-What?

-When I'm gonna be king, what would you do?

-I'm gonna be king too.

-But there is only one king! Just a king and a queen!

-Nope, Dad's got many lands. Here, we're in Koopaland, the biggest land of his kingdom, but there's a smaller portion, called Subcon with some inhabitants, called the subcons which he gave me. In fact, his whole kingdom is cut in two, but you've got the biggest…

They stayed silent, lost in the contemplation of the glorious sun. Bowser's fiery hair fluttered in the stoneware of the wing and shone in the sun. Although they were growing up, Wart remained the same, a rather big toad, always wearing a cape and, more recently, a golden medallion at the end of a golden chain which their father had given him. It was the sign that he would be king of Subcon.

-Hey, bro'…

-Mm?

-We'll always be pals, right? Nothing will get in our way, right?

-Sure, bro'.

-And this way, we'll party? You've got to invite me in your castle!

-But you too!

-Well, yeah, and when I'm gonna be king, I'm gonna be a great ruler, I will erase starvation and sicknesses, and everyone will love me! Dad will be proud! I will be big, strong, powerful, and feared!

-Well! What a program, your majesty… I, compared to you, will have fun in my castle! Fresh air in summer, and hot air in winter!

They laughed for a long time, under the hot sun. They spoke about their future projects, about the throne, about their dreams… Then the night fell, much to their dislike, and they decided to return, by playing tag. Bowser touched Wart, who retouched him. Wart arrived in front of the door, messing around. He stepped inside and fell in front of their father, who was sitting in front of the door, waiting for them, some pieces of the armchair still stuck on his peaks which koopas tried to remove. The king made a gesture, the koopas left so they were alone. He got up slowly and stepped towards them in a dramatically way. Bowser noticed a piece of wood which was hanging on his right horn. Both brothers walked silently inside, under the heavy look of their father.

-Wart, Bowser…

Frightened by his voice, they slightly jumped, and exchanged secretly looks. Browse sighed, still looking at them, his glare softened a bit. They loved their father very much, but feared him when he was angry. And right now, they knew that his anger was justified.

-Bowser, before stepping inside a room, knock first, in order and peace. A workplace is not to be mistaken with a play place!

He was pointing at him with his finger, like a culprit. Bowser's palms were sweating, and he gulped heavily. The sentence wouldn't take long to come.

-Wart, do not yell in the corridors and do not jump on chairs! These rules are simples!

Wart imitated Bowser but was a bit more uneasy. The walls were closing in.

-And finally, you two, do not run, yell, brawl, or such in the castle! Go play outside at peaceful games! What's more, fighting about whatever subject is forbidden! That is not a proper game and not a proper way to behave in society! As brothers, you should respect each other! Being brothers implies lots of misunderstandings but also lots of joy. Never forgive this.

Then he pointed his finger back at his youngest son, Bowser. He looked at his feet, feeling his palms getting cold and his beating fast. Nevertheless, he tried to remain strong and did not let himself to cry. His father looked so big and strong compared to him.

-Bowser, for having destroyed your brother's toy, you will be punished! You won't have dinner tonight!

-But dad, that was just a joke!

-There are no « but ». You are guilty, so you must repair or pay. Now, in your room young boy.

Bowser, with watery eyes, on the verge of crying, moved forward, head down, like a prisoner. He was sad, for his father had punished him, but somewhat disappointed himself for having disappointed his father. Wart watched him walking away, even sadder, and a bit bitter. Once the youngest left the room, Browse got up, and clapped his hands. Koopas instantly came back.

-We will eat as soon as it will be over.

It's been a while since the night had fallen now. Everything was silent in the soft night. Bowser was playing with his toys, imagining he was a general, in pajamas. Then his stomach gurgled. He was hungry. Very hungry. After a few minutes of playing, he washed his face in his bathroom before going to bed. He was glad to have no comedo yet on his young face. Asleep in his huge bed, he thought. He thought. And he thought. He was hungry. His stomach gurgled constantly, reminding him of his hunger. He got up and searched under his bed, if there was any treasure. But he had forgotten to hide chocolate bars. His stomach gurgled once again. He sighed and sat down on the ground. Then he looked up and saw the window. His thoughts still wandered away from him. The child thought of the meal that they must have eaten. These immense meals together, when mom tells her stories about her own dad meeting dad, and when dad told stories about when he was a child. He and Wart were used to discuss, to listen to the parents, and to play knife-spoon. The stomach gurgled more and more. But suddenly, Bowser jumped, frightened. He felt something touching his shoulder. The youngster turned around, trying to look threatening with his toy in his hands. Wart stood there, handing him a full plate, silent.

-Here, I took that from the kitchen…

Bowser was not prayed much and swallowed the contents of the enormous plate in a few minutes. Once finished in a few minutes, they played together in silence, careful not to wake up their parents. After a small moment of playing, they were telling scary stories. Outside the room, Browse was walking by the corridor to make sure that no guard was sleeping. A small noise caught his attention, and he looked at the big brown door of Bowser's room. He listened carefully. The disobedience of his eldest hurt him, but he quickly forgot it, smiling. For once, they were brothers. Not rivals, not even enemies… Just brothers. Playing together. They were reconciled, having fun and were happy. What he wanted. The king left, relieved. After half an hour, Wart left too, with the plate in his hands. He would hide it away, so no one would ever know what happened that night. At least, that was what he thought.

-Goodnight, Wart! And do not dream about ghost houses!

-Goodnight, Bowser!

Wart closed the door, chuckling, leaving a sleepy Bowser in his giant bed. The moon hung proud and white in the night sky, like a single point on a huge black paper. Meanwhile, the king and the queen, lying in their bed, were reading. The queen was reading magazines as well as books about love while the king was reading various reports. After a moment of silence, the events of the day flooded back in his memory. He put down the papers on the sheets. His wife noticed this and put down her books too.

-Boolina?

-Yes?

-Have you seen how our boys behaved that afternoon?

-You mean, with this chair you got stuck on?

-Not really, just after…

Boolina smiled a bit. She loved her boys even though they were reckless. It was in their blood, after all. She and Browse were just the same when they were younger…

-I've punished Bowser, and Wart disobeyed me to bring him food…

-You haven't punished them both?

-No. But somewhat, it was strange…

-Children grow up and start to understand, dear…

-I feel old, indeed…

-Oh but believe me, it is only the beginning, Browse!

They laughed heartedly for a small moment, waking some sleepy guards in the corridors. They kissed goodnight and quickly fell asleep. Being at home hasn't been so good. Together.


	5. Chapter 4 Sacrifices

To be King

Bowser's forgotten story…

Chapter 4: Sacrifices

Shadows quickly moved in the dark corridors of the castle. Wart and Bowser were running, pushing aside several times the majordomos in the bend of a door, and falling, because of the huge carpets. Bowser imagined he was a plane, running with his arms wide open, to imitate the device. Koopas got hit in the passage and fell, not having paid attention on their way. It was very noisy. They cried, laughed and roared. The children stopped, arrived in front of the office of their father, only to begin again, some meters farther, so noisily as before.

-Come, Bowser!

-Wateau!

He was still mumbling a bit his brother's name but still learnt quickly to walk. Wart couldn't understand how his brother grew up that way.

-Stop that. Come, I'll show you a nice place!

They arrived in the immense gardens a few moments earlier. Wart rushed to the limits, followed by his young brother who tried his to follow him. There, before their eyes, opened an unknown, strange but magnificent world. The green grass glittered under a sun of blue gold color, the torrents of fresh water burst in a beautiful way… Far away, a shadow. The royal castle. They let out a small cry, amazed. Wart jumped over the impressive fence and made a sign to Bowser, who jumped next to him, but with difficulty. He was hanging on one of the bars and fell backwards, shouting but his brother caught up him right on time. They ran up to the closest village, much to their delight. The shadows of their kingdom left them alone in this new world.

The first thing that they noticed in the village, except toy shops in the shape of mushrooms, was a store full of candies. They came in without much thought, and drooled in front of the displays. Bowser caught a lollipop in the shape of mushroom over the small table whereas Wart took a package of mushrooms, made of hazelnut coated with milk chocolate and with candies made of caramel having the same shape. Bowser particularly noticed a girl, who took some candies too, surrounded with toads among which one with a brown mustache and an evening suit. She had beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes as deep as the ocean, pink clothes and… A small yet shiny crown with various gemstones on it. His heart skipped a beat at that time, breathless, left alone in the world with her… Bowser watched her leaving, mouth wide opened. He stepped forward, hoping he could speak with her but stopped, as other people were with her, a brunette, two boys, one wearing green pants, and the other wearing red pants. The red one was holding her hand. He sighed deeply as he watched them leave, suddenly sad. They had now left. The child turned around when a noise caught his attention. A pink pacifier was lying on the ground. The child took it and after he scanned it quickly, kept it in his shell. The brothers were going to leave the shop, hands full of candies, but something or rather someone caught them by their shoulders.

-Where are you going? You forgot to pay, boys…

They only looked at each other, astonished.

-We don't have any money.

-So your parents will have to pay.

-They won't pay anything.

Le marchand, un toad assez ventru, les regardait, incrédule. Il haussa les épaules et les attrapa de nouveau. Il devint rouge. Wart se débattit, les libérant de son emprise. Il se mit devant Bowser pour le protéger. Le marchand l'attrapa par le col de sa cape. Il tapait des pieds et des mains mais il ne lâchait pas. Bowser lui mordit la jambe. Il lança Wart contre le mur avant de lancer Bowser contre le contoir. Affolé, il se mit devant Wart, qui tremblait. Il cracha quelques boulettes de flammes qui vinrent brûler les tabliers. Cela ne suffit pas. Ils furent pris.

-So the police will come and you will be punished.

-We're never punished, retorted Bowser with a high voice.

-Oh but you will be punished, you future hooligans!

-If dad ever catches you, you will be roasted!

-I'm waiting for him, I'm ain't scared!

A heavy noise could be heard from a mile away, and sirens and alarms resounded abruptly. The front door blew up to the counter and flames appeared, burning the entry.

-We told you!

The toad remained a moment without talking or moving before running towards the police station, followed closely by the animal which was in a clown's flying head. Machines fired coal nuts with the shape of a mushroom towards the flying engine. It was ineffective. The army was there. Browse came down from his machine and entered the commissionership. He walked with a heavy step towards the toad, which released the children. They instantly rushed to their father. He threw a small bag containing money on the desk of the police toad and turned around. He went to scold his children when something pinned him on the ground with brute strength.

He struggled but this thing squeezed his neck, not letting go. When the king managed to get up, the thing caught him by his tail and used him as a hammer throw. He tried to grip the ground with his claws but he soon was flying. He wriggled, terrified, lost. He saw little by little the landscape becoming confused and he did not see more more than a mass of shady colors. Then the thing let go, and the beast flew against a fountain. The pain deeply hit him; his shell was split by a marble end which remained stuck there. He got up with difficulty, for his sons who looked at him, terrified. Once he was able to turn around very slowly due to the pain, he saw what the thing was. The thing was a big and paunchy man with a moustache, smooth and brown. He put a foot, triumphant, on the stomach of the animal before taking him by the neck. The man was squeezing hard with hate in his eyes.

-If you ever come back in the Toadstool kingdom, Browse, it'll be your end.

The man squeezed his throat one last time, watching him choke in his threatening burning eyes, before freeing him. He turned around, left towards the commissionership when he saw the two children. They were shaking as he was coming closer. The man walked towards them with strange eyes, glooming from joy, but still with that hard face. The king reacted quickly, protecting his vulnerable sons. Browse groaned and rushed towards the enemy, who dodged the attack. Then the beast jumped, hoping to smash him down, but the man was running around swiftly. He tried to breathe fire, but the enemy was already behind him. Thinking he would trap him, Browse let himself fall, crushing the man with his shell. But he felt a grip on his tail, and soon found himself on the ground, dizzy. The crack got bigger, making the king squeak from the sudden wave of sharp pain. The opponent caught him again and threw him against a bench which was destroyed by the powerful impact. The shell was cracked, the beast could not move, lying on the ground, completely flat. The man put one foot on the crack and pressed, almost smiling. The fallen king roared with all his might, making the surrounding tremble. The enemy left the beast, walking, once again, towards the commissionership. Arrived halfway, he watched the shaky animal getting up.

-Do not forget: never come back, neither you nor your kids.

-Do not even dare to touch them, Muiri, or you might regret it!

The man, head up, staring down at the frightened children. Browse got up slowly, with difficulty. He limped towards his engine, a frown on his face, as inhabitants were running to hide in their houses for the rest of the day. Bowser stepped forward, feeling horribly guilty.

-Dad, I just wanted…

-Enough! It is time to grow up now, and to end these stupidities!

They stared at the floor, feeling their father's glare burning their skin. They didn't dare to look up. They feared their father more than that man called « Muiri ».

-Let's go home.

The low and resounding voice of their father tore their silence apart, making them jump aboard. They left for their home, this old castle, with the candies next to them. The trip was dead silent, much to their dislike, in the heavy heat. Nobody dared to speak. Nobody knew what to say. Browse was watching the distant castle, his shaking hands resting on the shining engine. Bowser was looking behind him, as the green grass and trees with various flowers soon were replaced by dead trees and sullen grounds. Wart was eyeing him suspiciously, guessing how he felt. Deep inside him, he felt the same. They finally arrived, on one of the several tracks of the castle. They were home. They were different from their adventure. Browse was the first down, to help his sons. A sharp pain made him hiss.

-Go you two, I will have a talk with you later, for now, I will take care of the clown…

They obeyed, breathless, head down, sad, ashamed and scared. Wart even dared to look at his brother and to break the silence on his own.

-You were very brave, brother…

-You too, bro'…

They closed the door behind them softly. Browse watched them leaving, smiling a bit. Then, a pain struck him, breaking this small moment of peace and brought him down on his knees. He roared. The king tried to get up with all his might, leaning against the edge of his machine but fell again heavily on the ground, pinned down. He was shaking, waves of shocks made him hiccup. The beast roared, looking for some help. He could only scrap the ground with his claws to get out up to the door as an unfortunate. The pain had begun outside and propagated in its entrails. He guessed his inner weaknesses and saw how weak he truly was. He leaned on his right hand and stretched out his left hand, hoping to get a hold onto the doorknob, but the arm was seized with pain. His head fell on the ground in a strange and disgusting noise. He still kept his hand stretched out as long as he could bear the pain. He was groaning, moving on the floor, knocking much furniture down… When footsteps could be heard. He raised his head as much as he could, and roared full lungs, not managing to speak anymore. This roar was heartbreaking.

-Sire?! We are coming! We're almost here!

The sound of hurried footsteps and small noises showed that the guards were getting closer. He slowly had difficulties to keep his eyes open, as his eyelids closed softly several times, trying to shut his mind. Then the door opened noisily, in one and only motion, hitting the king's jaw. Despite the blood and the noise, he couldn't feel the numb waves of pain…

-Sire!

Darkness filled his thoughts, and he couldn't feel or think no more. He has been swallowed whole by the darkness, drifting into the depths of his despair.


	6. Chapter 5 Mother's help

To be King

Bowser's forgotten story…

Chapter 5: Mother's help and inner struggles

Before you start reading, I'd like to emphasize that, even if it is evident for some, no character except Browse and Boolina is mine, being the property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I would also like to say that this chapter refers to some people in my life. Maybe they will recognize themselves... Dedicated to my mother for special reasons… Now, you can go on! Have a good time!

The sun was rising slowly. The children were still sleeping heavily, heads down on their soft pillows. Morpheus had welcomed them in her arms as soon as they closed their eyes, hiding away from the world. The fear of being punished by their father was still there, lingering, hovering over their heads, for they had bad dreams, trapping their closed eyes. They cried in their sleep, squeaking. Bowser woke up at about three in the morning, in the thick and threatening darkness of his quiet room. He was clutching his stomach, hands sweating. It was hurting him. He sighed heavily, getting up. After having drunk water from the tap, his stomachache worsened. He felt like as if his insides were torn in two. He couldn't help but cry from the sudden pain that rushed over his tiny body. A kind koopa entered, giving him a green pill with a water bottle. Like father, like son, the youngster was too proud to say anything, and just nodded so the koopa could leave once he was in his bed. Yet, he cried again, from the pain. He asked for his mother, but he was answered she was busy. Bowser turned around in the sheets, bending from the pain.

His ordeal lasted like forever for him, three minutes according to guards. Three intense and painful minutes. He cried all along. But he was relieved. The pain vanished at about three in the morning and three minutes. It disappeared like it came. In a breathing. Bowser froze, he did not dare to move an inch, surprised but relieved. He wiped his sweaty face quickly with his hands, still not believing it. The child laid down on his bed, without the sheets, breathing softly as he looked at the ceiling, thoughtful. He couldn't understand that pain, so he turned around to see the window and the moonlight. He felt like a caress on him, but he was alone in his room. Yet, it was strange feeling, not threatening at all, just soothing after an intense moment of pain. Bowser sat up, still febrile. Through the thick darkness of him room, he thought he saw his father, facing the bed, facing him. A small smile crept on his face as his fiery eyes held a strange light. The youngster frowned at this sight for sore eyes, and then blinked several times, trying to shut down his mind. Maybe he had fever. Or maybe he was thinking too much about the possible punition... The silhouette had disappeared; it just vanished into the depths of his mind. When he called his father's name, only silence responded. He was alone. Even more puzzled, he laid down on his bed again, and closed his eyes softly. Morpheus would be there. Always.

_###°###_

_It was dark. The room was very small, smelt badly, like sulfur, and the walls were sticky. Ligfhts went out slowly, so the darkness coudl swallow it all. The thick silence has been broken by hiccups soon followed by cries of a small child. A child was crying in the dark, alone. _

_-Dad?_

_The child cried more and more, but always remained silent. He would try to hit the wall with his small fists sometimes, just to see if the walls were still there surrounding him. However, he hit the ground, grunting, out of breath, with red and throbbing hands. The last glint of light inside of him vanished, and he was left in the darkness. The youngster let himself lying on the ground, scared, lost, and exhausted. He mumbled some holy words in hope he would be saved. Suddenly, one of the walls seemed to move and fell in a second. Like a bright metal on a sullen ground, light flashed in the room, illuminating the heartbreaking scene. The kidhid his eyes with a shaking hand._

_-Bowser? Son?_

The child perceived, in the rubble, a huge bright white ball, surrounded by a yellow light, way beyond the room. As if this dark room was a box exposed in the universe. Indeed, the room, like the box, was in a kind of bright universe and seemed to float. The same voice resounded powerfully, moving him. Bowser looked up, amazed, and saw his father, transparent, gleaming. He rushed towards him and embraced him, squeezing him tight, too afraid to let go. Browse did the same.

_-Dad, I was so scared without you… I was lost…_

_Bowser tried to control himself, but his words were cut by hiccups. His father just smiled sadly at his son's misery._

_-Hush… Calm down. You won't be lost anymore for I will always be with you, my son. Remember, I will guide with the stars. Whenever you might feel alone, look up, and I will be there. I will always live on in your heart, Bowser._

_-Oh, Dad, I was scared… I don't want to be scared like that anymore!_

_-Son, can you promise me something?_

_-Yes, Dad…_

_-Promise me to move on, and to take care of the family, son. But if you have to think about me, think about good times. Think about me in those good times, those we've spent together. If you cry when you come to think about me, then forget everything, because it isn't worth it at all._

_-I promise, Dad. But why…_

_-It is getting late now, my son. I have to go. How much you've grown… Remember…_

_The king let go of his slowly, so the child would do the same without noticing. Once apart, he stepped back, smiling, blazing like the sun with the yellow light that surrounded him, warm and soothing. Browse then turned around, head a bit down, walking towards the rubble._

_-Dad ! Don't leave!_

_Browse walked into the bright light, and stepped forward into the white light that engulfed him. That light was even more vivid, making the child cover his eyes. They were burning like fire. The sudden breeze hit him hard._

_-Don't forget…_

_The last powerful words resonated in his young mind. Bowser fell on his knees, crying, as darkness swallowed him whole once again. The ground suddenly shook, surprising him, and soon afterwards, everything collapsed. Darkness engulfed him._

_###°###_

Bowser, frightened, jumped out of his bed and fell on the hard and cold ground of his quiet room. He was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. It was about ten in the morning. He got up and got ready for breakfast. On his way in the long corridor, he met his older brother, who confessed to have seen a silhouette, like a ghost. And it looked a lot like their father. The ghost of their father in some way. Frightened, they both left to meet their mother in her apartments. They carefully knocked on the door before entering, like their father told them, but no one answered. The children came in, afraid that something happened. A magikoopa was standing in their way, keeping them from stepping any further into the room.

-We want to see Mom and Dad.

-Well, it is just not possible right now, your majesties…

-Why?

But the majordomo has already closed the door. Angered, Wart knocked on the door repeatedly, making a lot of noise in the morning. Then the door opened slowly, and the queen appeared in the door frame, with a clearly sad smile. She kissed them, and hugged them for a long moment before leading them downstairs. They walked around the castle, wandering. The children didn't know why they had to wander. They visited the hall of glories, with the memories of the kings of the past, then the great alley, with the old armors, and the tour ended in the dining room. They came in, so the queen could sit down for a moment, thoughtful. During the tour, she hasn't said a thing, as if she was far away from this world. A magikoopa appeared behind her, whispering four little words. It was almost noon.

-The sun has settled.

The queen sighed softly, sad, catching her son's attention.

-Oh, my dears… My little ones…

They looked at each other, not really aware of what has been said, surprised that their mother hugged them desperately, too afraid to let them go. The family sat down around the huge table, silent. The queen ask the magikoopa to make sure that no one interrupts them. He left, only nodding. As cold as marble.

-My sons, I… I have something to tell you…

-We're listening, Mom!

Bowser could only watch with a big smile on his face, and see through the eyes of a child, joyful and full of life. It disturbed his mother.

-Has your Dad told you about the rises and falls of the sun?

-Yes, Mom.

-Well... When one's old, its light is given back to the universe… And…

Suddenly, Wart's smile faded. He understood. But not his younger brother, who was still a child and not an adolescent.

-yesterday, your father protected you and got severely hurt at his shell, it even cracked. It was fatal…

Wart got up, disturbed despite his face that did not show his inner feelings. He was about to leave when his mother grabbed his shoulder softly.

-Where are you going, my son?

-I just need more time, Mom. And fresh air…

The mother could only nod, watching her son walking away and disappearing behind the giant wooden door. Then Bowser became the centre of her attention. He was playing with his hands, with a really small smile. His mother wasn't smiling.

-That wound was fatal.

-But he will get better soon, right, Mom?

-No, Bowser… Your dad's light has been given back to the universe...

Bowser opened wide his eyes. He couldn't breathe anymore as his brain had frozen. He couldn't think straight, his whole world was spinning around him. At this moment, the world of a child had just collapsed. He started to hiccup, shaken by an involuntary shiver. His boiling eyes looked for some support to fix him. There was only his mother now. He jumped into her arms and, afterward, realized that he would not see his father ever again. It hit him hard in his soul. He cried. The queen comforted her son. The room was rocked by the sobs of the young child, heir apparent to the throne. But, quickly, way quickier than what they thought, a question arose, that of the succession. Magikoopa found no answer in the wills of the deceased king. Then, the queen cut. She would take care of royal tasks until her son reached the majority… In the meantime, his brother and her mother took turns at his bedside. The queen was sick by seeing her son in such a mood. She could not bear this anymore. She tried many tricks and games, the toys but the sadness stayed there …However, his mother's attention was endless, and Bowser could testify.


	7. Chapter 6 Royal friendship

To be King

Bowser's forgotten story…

Chapter 6: Royal friendship

Bowser was in his room, lying flat on his huge bed, watching his koopa toys. He remembered well the day his father gave these toys to him. His father got them from his father, who also got them from his father… A family thing. He got up watched the kingdom from his window for a time before taking a seat in front of his desk. He laid his head on the papers and sighed. He drew some things on a paper, modeling a familiar figure, his father. The child sighed again. Feeling tears in his eyes, he scrawled through the papers to find an album. It was just a regular album full of snapshots, with one particular, where he was just a baby in his mother's arms surrounded by the family. Wart, on the left, was looking at the baby, jealousy in his eyes, Mom, in the middle, was sitting on a chair, looking over the baby lovingly, and Dad, who was standing behind the chair, straight and proud. He was huge. On the other page, Dad was on four legs, with Bowser on his head holding his horns and Wart, on his back, holding onto the shell, frowning at his brother. Bowser scrolled through the entire album this way, with nostalgia in his heart. On the last snapshot, Dad was sitting on his throne, huge as always, but also proud and magnificent with his royal clothes; Mom was sitting on her throne too, smiling widely while looking at the children, beautiful in her evening gown. Wart was on their mother's knees, wearing royal clothes too, looking at his brother with that frown again. Bowser, on their father's knees, truly looked like the prince, smiling at his father.

-It seems so far away, now…

He sighed, putting back the album on his desk before opening other drawers. Then he found a pink pacifier. Pink. He remembered the girl in the shop buying candies. The child took the pacifier in his shell and rushed in the stairs, ran towards the gardens and jumped over the fence. Through the tall grass and mists, he found the town. The one he was in not so long ago. Bowser walked in, despite the many inhabitants, and reached a bridge with almost no effort. He has never seen a bridge before. It left him breathless for a few seconds. He walked steadily, looking at the fresh and clean water underneath. The child even dared to move over and put his hand in the cold water. He wasn't careful enough, for someone pushed him. He felt something touching his shell before he fell forward, after feeling like a slap. The current attracted him and he had difficulties to keep his head out of the roaring water, only to see a kid in red laughing with another kid, but in green. He scanned the surrounding with watery eyes, hoping to find help. Two shadows. On the surface. Then everything became even fuzzier, as he fell in the dark and lugubrious gaps. The water became colder, turning icy cold. A current pulled him. But which one? Ah! That of the turbines of defense of the castle! Dad had spoken to him about it and this nearby castle… Then, there were the small strips of metal which were beating the water, then the choppers and finally, the boiler room… Remembering this, he was beating feet and hands, escaping slightly from the abyss. His head came out of the water of some centimeters. He yelled, at the top of his lungs.

-Somebody! Please! Help!

His nose went underwater dramatically. With all his might, he pushed himself away from the bottom. He gripped on a nearby dead branch. He spat a sticky thing. His lungs were full of water and he couldn't think or breathe right. Somebody held a hand out for him… Bowser tried to catch it, with a shaking hand. The person was till following him from the banks. They were just a few centimeters apart… Millimeters…

-Careful! No!

The scream of this person made him jump away from his branch in fright. Bowser found himself in the cold water again. He looked at what was a shadow to him now. The person was terrified and had stopped running. Frightened, Bowser turned around. A wave struck him quite hard in his face. Then another one hit him, and other waves soon followed. The child soon realized what frightening. In front of him, a few meters away, blades, choppers and other horrible things offered themselves to him. The water burst out, knocking him down, banging him against the edges of metal, branches and other garbage struck him, as he waltzed with the garbage in a lugubrious and terrible dance. As he slowly reached the bank, a piece of wood, taken by turbines, smashed against him, sending him once again to the green, putrid and squalid fleet. A patch of metal crashed into his head. Other indistinct things did the same, all he felt was pain. He drifted deeper into the darkness. He saw some blood in the water… Then everything went dark. The infernal noise of turbines, the banging of the metal, the breaking of the materials and the grinding of the garbage filled his spirit as he sank into the darkness definitly…

###°###

He felt light, floating, in a kind of trance… He was serene. Black was all he could see as nothing hit him. Nothing to be felt or seen. Until something hit his head really hard. The world was coming back to him slowly. He felt somebody pulling him, like a doll. Fresh grass was touching his sides softly. He opened one eye lazily, but when the light hurt him, he instantly closed it. Something touched his stomach. The child reopened an eye and saw a rather vague, deformed shadow. A growl escaped his lips as his eyes closed. The thing struck him again. Determined, the prince opened his eyes. Everything was white, fuzzy. He saw only unclear shadows. Then, everything became clearer slowly, like a world coming to him. Different colors burst out to him, grey, green, white, pink… Pink! It made him jump! Pink! Pink! He actually was in a girl's room. A girl's room... Freaked out, he instantly looked for some exit to escape. He bent over the window but the height and the dangerous beasts kept him from jumping safely.

-Are you all right ?

The child turned around, frightened, and became pale. It was the girl from the candies shop. He didn't speak, still pale. The girl just laughed while putting a cover on his wet shoulders. She sat in front of him, smiling. Somehow, her attitude reassured him. He felt safe.

-You are lucky! You were knocked out but you look fine. I was scared whenI saw you in the water.

He only looked at her silently, still a bit suspicious, straight like a statue. Only a hiccup made him move. The girl handed him a bowl gently.

-Here! It is good for you!

Bowser drank it whole, without breathing, as the hot chocolate pleased him. He even licked his lips greedily. Once he finished, he put the bowl on the table and sat in front of the girl, remaining silent.

-I forgot! I am Peach, princess of the Muschroom kingdom! And you, you are…?

At that moment, some pride mixed with joy made him speak. He was proud. And happy.

-I am Bowser, prince of Koopaland!

He put his hand in his shell, over his shoulder, and after a few moments, took out something, handing his closed hand to the princess. He smiled softly, with something gleaming in his eyes.

-Here, it's… It is yours, I think…

She stretched out her hand, and Bowser opened his. A pink pacifier fell in her small hands. She smiled widely, instantly putting it in her mouth. Bowser smiled, lighthearted.

-There it is! I thought I've lost it! Thank you a lot, prince Bowser!

As he was taller than her, she got on her toes to kiss his cheek. Bowser turned deep red, his cheek was burning him, and a warm feeling invaded his soul. She turned around to hide the pacifier in a drawer before she sat down next to him. She then handed him pencils and paper. They smiled mischeviously.

-You wanna play?

-Yep.

They just drew for some time, lying on the floor. Peach had drawn her castle with her and Bowser standing on the balcony, waving, as Bowser had drawn them standing on top of their castle, next to the clown head. When they were finished, they exchanged their drawing, before talking about everything and anything. Bowser told her that he had lost his father and Peach told him that she had lost both her parents when she was very young, so Muiri and his sons along with Toadsworth. They were nice to her, but strict, for she was a princess and had to behave as one. They knew a lot about each other after a few minutes, and accepted each other like a best friend. After every minute spent together, their friendship grew stronger. Once the sky began to turn dark, they officially were best friends. Such a friendship could not be broken by any mean. At least, they thought so.

###°###

Bowser could not wait, for every Tuesday and Friday he would see her sweet face again. He used to bring her various cakes, or even flowers, making him a bit shy at first. She used to give him different drawings. The child had to admit, that she was better than him in drawing. One day, he bought her a ring with an amethyst in the shape of a drop of water, clear and bright. The same day, she gave him a pair of shiny horns, with an amethyst on each horn. The ring and the pair of horns had the same sentence marked on it: _To our royal friendship, BP. _

-We'll always be friends, right?

-And we'll never be apart!

They exchanged a smile before laughing, for they have never felt that way. Peach gently nudged Bowser in his ribs, making him run away, hiding behind the giant bed. Peach swiftly climbed on it and chased him in the room. Chairs fell in a joyous melody of laughs. The children laughed even harder, drunk from happiness. However, disturbed by the noise, Toadsworth decided to go upstairs to talk to the princess. He could not read the newspaper with such a noise. In front of the door, he heard two voices, as distinct as clear water. He frowned, opening the door with a metal hand, almost mechanically. He stood in the corner, speechless.

-But what…

Bowser froze, caught red handed, not knowing what to do as Peach stepped forward, trying to speak with her advisor. But he seemed really annoyed and angry. He couldn't believe it, and he couldn't bear it either.

-So, so… I do trust you, princess, I leave you alone a few moments and now you bring this troubled kid in the royal castle! And I am not even mentioning the fact that his father tried to destroy the nearest village before!

Bowser's blood boiled in his veins. By hearing the mere word « father », his world trembled down in a second. His paradise fell on the ground. Angry and blind by rage, he jumped on the old toad and ripped his mustaches before spitting fire at him. The guard, too scared, left to find any help. Toadsworth smacked the child before grabbing Peach and leaving in a hurry. Out of his mind, Bowser almost destroyed the castle in his blind rage. Then, a kid wearing red clothes got in his way.

Bowser spat fire at him, but the child dodged them with almost no effort. The young prince jumped and tried to crush him, but he dodged his attack too. He got his revenge when he tried to catch his tail: Bowser curled up in a bowl and his opponent just got his hand hurt, bleeding. Using that moment, Bowser jumped and launched himself at him, but the kid in red jumped too and, faster, punched him in the face. He fell down, crashing on the ground heavily. The princess, weakened, could not find the strength to get up. The arrogant one stood in front of him, proud, ready to blow one final kick at the fallen prince.

-No!

That small shriek echoed in the ruins of the room. Peach ran to them, almost falling, pushing the kid in red aside. She knelt beside Bowser, touching his head then his hair. He looked at her pitifully, pleading for mercy.

-Don't hurt him, Mario!

The kid only nodded, frowning. Angry to see his opponent getting away like this, with the princess beside him, he left without a word. Muiri and another kid, but in green, were waiting for him. The adult gave him a high five, smiling. It torn Bowser's heart.

-That's my son!

They left in the sunlight, as a huge crowd was cheering. They were the heroes of the day. Bowser was sad, hurt and somehow felt alone. When he looked up and saw the princess, he was remorseful. She took care of his injuries, with those pink knots, remaining silent. But she was sad. And he couldn't deny it.

-Will we be able to see each other again?

-I don't know, Bowser…

Once she had finished and once he could get up, he left. It was already dark outside. The guards followed him, with many weapons, to make sure he left the kingdom. Peach, on her balcony, waved at him. He smiled, waving too.

-We'll meet again, Peach!

-I hope so, Bowser!

At the borders, Bowser turned around a few seconds to watch this giant point at the horizon, where her castle was, where her balcony was. And where she was right now, looking at him, like he was looking at her. So warm and close before, so cold and far now…

-I swear…

He came back home, in his castle, and thought about this day until tomorrow came, hoping that the sun would rise on that one glorious day of their meeting. That day, he will be king, and they will reunite, like they used to… Days later, when he took off the pink knots, he found a note stuck on one of them: _Bowser, I will never forget our royal friendship… Yours faithfully, Peach_.


	8. Chapter 7 Duties and responsibilities

To be King

Bowser's forgotten story…

Chapter 7: Duties and responsibilities…

Many days have passed since Bowser and Peach's last meeting, and only them knew how long it has been. He would plot against her kingdom, so he could sneak out to see her. However, as he was the king, he didn't have much time left to think about it, and even less to try. Indeed, he came to that age when he would assume the throne, after being taught by many great and renowned teachers in his kingdom, and his mother stepped down. In fact, she had planned everything for she was sick, a secret no one knew. That sickness made her plan everything for her beloved son, only to leave her hoping and praying for the future. She died, finaly at peace, once both her sons were kings. She succeeded in trying to raise them as individuals but also as kings. Wart lived in his kingdom, Subcon, working hard some time, but resting in his garden most of the time. Bowser, on the other hand, could not escape his royal duties, as shown by the papers on his huge desk. Their dreams to gather around a barbecue as kings never came true. It was a part of their childhood that left them along with this dream. Instead, they would write letter, or call each other sometimes, but it was quite impossible. Oner day, Bowser read a letter from his brother, a letter which surprised him for the worst…

His brother was asking for his help for Mario was planning to strike soon. Bowser remembered, and could see that kid in red before him, and growing into an adult that pinned him into the ground in front of Peach… And that very same kid in red now dared to attack his own brother! The king took a pen and started to write immediately, promising to send troops. He sent the letter right after he was done. Days later, he sneaked into the Mushroom kingdom, waiting for an answer from his brother. It only started out as patrolling on the borders, the nit turned out to carefully inspect outside the borders, only a few kilometers away, then to the nearest town… Until he went further, to the castle. He stayed a moment, in the clown machine, watching. Then, he decided it was time to strike, and waved. A second later, troops rushed inside the huge castle, followed closely by Bowser. He was astonished, to say the least. Nobody inside. He walked with heavy steps to the throne, making walls shaking, like the surroundings. The king wandered in the building, and realized that nobody was here. So he waited, hoping to surprise the enemies.

For an unknown reason, Bowser had forbidden his troops to come into Peach's room, and they even had to guard it like a sanctuary, night and day. The guards were playing outside, as they've found cards, betting their equipments. Time was dragging old for them with nothing else to do than sleeping, eating, and watching the horizon. So as days passed, they tried anything to have fun, like playing cards, talking, running around the castle, bathing in the river... Some even tried to read the books they've found in the big library, but they were too complex to understand a sentence. Alone in the observatory, Bowser was waiting patiently, looking at the sky through the telescope. He smiled a bit, as a star was brighter than usual. It was a sign from the ancestors. He would only go downstairs to eat and drink when the troops were finished, only talking to them with the walkie-talkie. He stayed up there, his head in the stars, for hours and hours… And for days.

-Sire, why don't you go downstairs so you could get some rest?

-They are coming, I can feel it. They'll be here in a few minutes.

The only person who could come and see the king was Magikoopa, for he knew him all his life. Back then, he stole his hat and hi dit somewhere in their castle, and the old wizard had to find it on his own. Time was flying, yesterday was already history. In the end, as equipments, food, and most all, optimism, were missing, they had to leave. Bowser called the troops, which noticed he seemed to be sad and tormented. After a long walk, they were back in their kingdom, back home. On the other side of the border, the sun seemed even brighter, and the grass, even greener, much to the king's dislike. Bowser locked himself up in his office, sitting on his old chair, inherited from his father. His gaze was lost in the dancing flames, in the fireplace. But something troubled him, the fireworks. The Mushroom kingdom seemed to be celebrating something, as every night for days now fireworks were lighting up the sky. He groaned, turning around so he put his hands on his desk. Then he noticed a small package on his left. He tore the paper to open it, and many letters fell on the ground, covering his feet. He became pale and anxiety turned into a knot in his throat. He grabbed one, looked carefully at the handwriting, these small black letters on a yellow paper. After that, his let his head falling heavily on the desk. It left him breathless. Wart sent him letters when he wasn't at home, asking for help, one troop wasn't enough, he need more soldiers, as well as equipments, food… The last letter was very dark, as it was his last, about surrendering.

-It can't be true!

The king sent many troops, hoping, praying, for his brother to be safe. However, they soon came back, head down, and Bowser realized what happened. It didn't exist any longer. And, along with the kingdom, the king had disappeared. No one has ever heard of him ever again. A soldier even gave Bowser a ring. When he took it in his big hands, waves of dull rage hit him. He pushed the door open with so much rage that it broke into pieces of wood on the floor. Running outside, with the wind caressing his cheeks, he looked at the distant bars, gleaming. He rushed, pushing them open, and closing the giant gate behind him. The king walked past trees, on bare lands, until he stumbled upon a big grave. He was welcomed by a small crow looking straight into his eyes. He fell on the floor. He was shaking, whimpering, hiccups escaping his mouth, before he finally let go of his mask and cried among the graves. The only thing he did during five minutes was sobbing and smashing the ground with his fists. Mud was spreading on his hands, and soon covered his face when he wiped some tears away. Then he lifted his head up and looked at the small stars with bitter tears.

-You said you'd watch over me!

He yelled, almost roaring like thunder, to the point he could not breathe anymore, overwhelmed by sadness and despair. He was still smashing the ground, ripping some grass and throwing it towards the sky and the stars, but it fell down on him, making him even angrier. He stopped abruptly, out of breath, and lost in this huge universe, bigger than him, bigger than life. Yet he was still shaking, groaning some time, sweating a lot, but did not let his rage overcome him. He whispered angry words towards the heavenly inhabitants, even daring to raise his low voice. Worn out, and only a few feet away from an opened grave, he roared one last time, a roar that echoed through the lands, even further away.

-And it's all my fault, my fault!

In the distance, in an ancient and huge castle, Peach heard these yells and, frightened, jumped. Through the windows, she could catch a glimpse of another castle, shining like a star due to all the lights being turned on. As the wind smashed the curtains, she turned away, sitting on her bed, exhausted and somewhat still frightened. That was then that she noticed a paper lying beside her, almost black from the nasty handwriting. The princess rolled over on her stomach, taking it carefully before starting reading with caution. After a few minutes, her eyes went wide, lost in the flow of words and feelings. A shiver ran down her spine, cold and quick like a smack on her face. Peach cautiously folded the paper, putting it in her bedside table, sighing. She asked her guards for paper, wrote a quick note, and gave the message to a bird. It flew away slowly, fading in the distance and the increasing darkness. Once she was sure the bird was away and the guards all left, she fell onto her bed heavily, letting her thoughts wander, feeling down.

-We did one horrible thing.

Bowser, brought to his personal nursery, was almost asleep. It was only a simple soldier that was able to keep him wary by bringing him a bird. According to his report, it landed on the royal window, patiently waiting for someone to pick it up and feed it. As it wished, the bird was fed, as a small smile, almost invisible, crept on Bowser's lips upon reading the message. Then he folded the paper with caution, and placed it in his huge shell. The king gave some more orders before sighing and falling asleep. The bird was granted a royal cage as well as very good care. The night, mistress of nocturnal doubts and queen of a huge and dark empire, filled the sleepers with nightmares, truths untold, as well as millenary fears. Yet, sleep was and always will be needed, that was its power. The day after, even more painful, Bowser started to write as he never did before. The sun, not up yet, was already illuminating part of the other kingdom, in the distance. The mushroom kingdom was glowing like a promised land. The sweet caress of the fresh morning wind ruffled the king's sweaty hair. He was having a hard time findings his words, trying to find a writing style, suited for a king. It took him a few hours to write a full letter, but he was satisfied. He put that letter in an envelope, with his personal seal. Bowser then gave the letter to the bird after it finished his morning bath and breakfast. It squeaked happily before leaving the sinister castle, embracing the glorious sunlight.

After having exchanged many letters, Bowser was finally able to meet Peach during officials visits; the « royal meetings ». Those meetings took place in a big castle somewhere away from Bowser's kingdom and thee Mushroom Kingdom, during which the king and queen would talk about various subjects as well as personal matters. Some majordomos needed an authorization to bring drinks and food, like the ambassadors. The sovereigns weren't able to see each other before, it even astonished him to see her older. She was also surprised for he now was taller than her, with lines on his face. Though it may have been years, they still felt an unspoken connection between them, like an undying friendship which they could catch a glimpse of in each other's eyes. However, everything comes at an end, and it came pretty soon for them, upon Mario's arrival. The doors opened, banging against the ancient walls of the palace, as he muttered an excuse for his delay. Bowser noticed that he was still the same man, arrogant and fierce despite the years. He became tense as the somewhat short and round man sat beside Peach, looking straight into his eyes. Mario talked about Bowser's role in the Mushroom-Subcon war straight away, trying to make Peach take side.

-We saw some of your troops there… Odd, isn't it?

-You think you'd get away with this? Wart, the king of Subcon, is my brother!

-So you could have watched over him and kept him from stealing the machine!

-So you got rid of him for a stupid machine?! You, killer!

Bowser smashed the table with his fist, getting up with a jump. Mario did the same, even though the King was taller than him. Peach, a bit frightened by such animosity, was still sitting, trying to calm them both. Yet, somehow, she was angry at her "ambassador" for being so short-tempered during and important meeting.

-You are the killer here. If you would have only stayed in your castle, then you would have received his letters!

-Maybe, but…

-And if you would have received them, you would have sent some help!

-True, yet…

-And if he had gotten help, he would still be alive…

-But!

-So everything's your fault! You wouldn't dare to deny it now, would you?!

-I am not a murderer!

Mario was getting closer to Bowser, who dangerously stepped back towards the balcony. Peach got up, trying to catch up with them, but the beast fell off, gripping the edge of the balcony when she got by Mario's side. The princess instantly rushed towards her old friend.

-But now daddy and bro' aren't here to help you, and everyone knows why! Murderer!

-No, it's not my fault, it's… I…

-You've killed your own brother!

-No!

Peach pushed Mario with her elbow but he ignored her. Indeed, he had a strange and frightening smile on his face as he looked down at the beast beneath him. He was the king right now, in his own inner universe, with his ridiculous mustache, a bit torn.

-Bowser!

Mario grabbed Bowser's legs, smiling devilishly.

-Good night, sweet prince!

Bowser's eyes widened in horror and shock as Mario gripped him firmly by the neck before throwing him as hard as he could. The king yelled at the top of his lungs, hitting every balcony, crushing his spikes and bones before finally hitting the ground in a loud noise. Everything went silent as breaths were being hold and thoughts lingering in the thick air. For Bowser, everything was flying away, escaping his grip, faces, places, life, memories, love... Peach cried, feeling helpless, calling guards and crying out her friend's name. In this terrible scene, much to Mario's dislike, she was stretching her arms out as if she could get a hold of the body. Bowser, as his world was trembling down, was falling into the darkness, pierced by intense pain. He was drowning. The beast had fallen into a river, and was sinking slowly, almost unconscious. Peach yelled, from sadness and pain, even daring to slap Mario. Shocked but also hurt in his pride, he only walked away, sighing. After a few minutes of raging grief, guards brought the king into the castle. He was breathing.

-Why?! He was my friend!

The princess rushed downstairs with some guards, putting knocks on the beast, like they used to when they were kids once the guards brought him on the docks. Then they both noticed, by staring intensely at each other, that they wore their mutual gifts.

-You haven't forgotten?

-How could I ever forget?

She kissed his nose, still shaking from what happened, as he was trying to stand up. He raised his fist in anger to those who looked down at hoim from upstairs and cursed them all while breathing heavily. Then he noticed Peach and felt sad.

-I hope we'll stay friends.

-I hope so.

-But I'll never forget these « incidents ». Never.

She looked at the ground, not really knowing what to do or say, shameful.

-When will we meet again?

-Soon enough, trust me.

Bowser whistled, and his machine appeared, ready to leave. But before he left, they hugged, as a final goodbye. Bowser jumped inside with as much difficulty as before and was finally gone, without a word. However, he turned around slowly, waving at Peach as she did the same. Mario walked towards her, frowning, with guards next to him. The beast let go of heir long goodbye and looked at the horizon, orange for the sun was settling now. He breathed the soft yet swift air while his heart was pounding hard in his chest. He sighed, already missing something, crushed by a strange wave coming from his soul, one of those waves that hurt without knowing what really hurts. His castle soon focused into view, strong and tall like his father, yet welcoming. He even thought he saw his father standing at the balcony, white and gleaming. But after a blink of an eye, it all disappeared.


End file.
